


Life Eternal

by Flavi



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Other, lyrics, ritual gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavi/pseuds/Flavi
Summary: You’re trapped watching the one you love mourn over you. Enjoy.





	Life Eternal

_Can you hear me say your name, forever?_

_Can you see me longing for you, forever?_

“They were too young. They were too young!”, screamed the man through his tears. You had passed in an accident involving a ritual. The knife was meant to cut skin and allow your blood to run free. You felt ambitious and asked for them to cut deeper, and they obliged. Before long you started to turn grey and cold. They called for Papa Nihil, the unholy father. He would know how to save you.

By the time him and his protégé arrived you were on the brink of death. It was too late. Breathing was shallow. You couldn’t move. You look over at the protégé, Cardinal Copia. His eyes full of fear and realization that you were gone. 

_Would you let me touch your soul, forever?_

_Can you feel more long for you, forever, forever?_

“How could you let this happen! They were everything to me! They were all that mattered to me! And you killed them! They were mine and now they’re gone.” He shouted, stepping closer and closer towards the ritual performers until they were against the wall. As he snatched the knife out of the leader’s hands, he was interrupted “Enough. Cardinal, I will make sure they get properly punished. You take care of them.” He gestured towards you.

_I know the light grows dark below_

_But in your eyes, it’s gone before you know._

You two are left alone. His eyes well up with tears. He knows your gone but he doesn’t want to believe it.

_This is the moment of just letting go_

You know your gone but you don’t want to accept it.

_She said, “If you had life eternal.”_

The tears fell onto your body. He held your hand and head and looked into your eyes, praying for a glimmer of life. He would give anything for you to become back. Anything for life eternal. Whispers escape his lips as he pulls you close.

_”Can you hear me say your name, forever?_  
_Can you see me longing for you, forever, forever?_  
 _Would you let me touch your soul, forever?  
Can you feel me longing for you, forever, forever?”_

 As he carries you towards the catacombs, your spirit follows him. He caresses the hands of your lifeless body, remembering how you first met, and when he first realized he couldn’t live without you.

_We dance once more, I feel_ _your hands are cold_

You open your mouth, as if to tell him your still here. That you’ll always be here.

_Within your heart, a story to be told_

He arrives at a tomb and sets your body down on the stone slab. As he gets to his knees you catch a glimpse of his face, devoid of emotion. Copia prays and prays. You kneel beside him and whisper.

_”This is the moment of just letting go.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fan-fic. I hope it wasn’t too bad? Please leave constructive criticism in the comments :)


End file.
